The Challenge
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Kiba was willing to bet against Sasuke... and Naruto was willing to prove him wrong. [sasunaru lemon]


**Disclaimer: Naruto... well, the truth is... it doesn't belong to me.**

**Well, I got bored a few days ago, and my mind jumped to yaoi to relieve that boredom, and while trying to think of something clever that could lead to some Sasunaru, I figured that I would make Naruto curious about Sasuke's attitude. Then he would challenge him to some lemony contest or such, and that would lead to some lemony Sasunaru love.**

**Enjoy said lemony Sasunaru love.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Tch." Sasuke walked off in annoyed silence, leaving four curious boys in his wake.

**_THE CHALLENGE_**

"What's his deal?" Kiba asked, loud enough for Sasuke to hear as his figure retreated down the hall.

"Tch!" Sasuke answered, loud enough for Kiba to hear. Kiba made a rude hand gesture that Sasuke fortunately did not see as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Man," Kiba said, crossing his arms. "Why's he so uptight?"

"Maybe he has a past trauma," Shino mused. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Nah... he's just like that, I guess." Naruto said.

"Man, I bet his ass ain't even been laid!"

A moment of silence followed Kiba's words, and then hysterical laughter.

"And you would know all about being laid, right, Kiba?" Shikamaru said, through fits of laughing.

"Right... right... let me guess!" Naruto shouted, doubled over. "Kiba... the sex god!"

More laughter.

"Well... I bet he hasn't even had an orgasm either!"

The laughing ceased. Naruto stood up straight, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Kiba huffed triumphantly, then looked around.

"Have any of you guys ever... had one?"

Immediately Naruto blushed harder, and Shikamaru backed away, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. Shino pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Only Rock Lee raised his hand. They all stared at him.

"Well... uh... I was thinking about Sakura-chan one day... and... I couldn't help it!"

Kiba blinked. "That's cool, man, that's cool," he said, waving it away.

"But now we have to figure out if Sasuke has... done that..." Naruto said, averting his eyes. He looked back up at the group of boys.

"I'll do it! And I'll even do it myself too!"

"Believe it!"

"Hey, didn't Naruto say that he'd never had an orgasm before?" Kiba asked. "Wouldn't that mean that... he's going to have an orgasm... to Sasuke?"

**XXX**

"You want me to what?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief, his arms folded across his chest as the kyuubi spoke again.

"I want you to jack off, right here."

"Excuse me?"

"The boys and I made a bet that you've never had an orgasm before."

"Tch. What a stupid bet." Sasuke didn't even seem phased.

"Well, have you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

Naruto scoffed. "You haven't," he said in an undertone.

Sasuke merely blinked, grabbed Naruto by the arm, and dragged him into the closet in front of them. He turned to Naruto, unbuttoning his pants.

"You really think I can't?" Sasuke said, and Naruto heard the challenging tone in his voice. "I'll show you... you're going to do it for me."

"What?!"

"That's right... jack me off... if you do it right, I'll do it to you."

"I'm not... no way... you're fricken crazy!"

"You don't wanna lose that bet, do you? And besides, it's not as though you've ever had an orgasm either."

"What? I... how do you know that? And... does that mean that you haven't?"

"No, I haven't. Now, I'm getting impatient. Am I going to stand here all day?"

Naruto grumbled, looking into Sasuke's irritated eyes. He lowered his eyes to Sasuke's silken black boxers, and back up to his face.

"Let's get on with it, dobe."

Naruto gulped, slipping Sasuke's boxers down. Staring straight at the wall behind Sasuke, he took the soft member into his hand. He slowly slid his hand down the length, surprised at Sasuke being so long. He tried different strokes, listening for any catch in Sasuke's breath, but he didn't hear any.

His movements were clumsy, for he'd never done this before. He was feeling uncomfortable, and, with uncertainty, leaned forward to bury his face in Sasuke's shoulder. At last, a soft hiss escaped from the back of Sasuke's throat, and Naruto could feel the boy's chest heaving. His hand thrusts sped up, and Sasuke braced his feet apart. Naruto reveled at the way Sasuke grew into his hand as he became hard, and the way he could close a fist tightly around the member.

"Come... on...!" Sasuke half-shouted, his voice strained and broken. Naruto snapped out of his reverie and pumped Sasuke harder, faster, hearing the raven start to moan. Sasuke began to pant, his moans loud in Naruto's ear. His arms tightened around Naruto's torso, pulling him closer for support. In the process, Naruto's hand was jerked swiftly to the side, and that was all Sasuke needed for release. His teeth sank into Naruto's shoulder as he came into the blonde's hand with a heavy moan. His body trembled for a moment, and then he straightened up suddenly.

"There," he said, his voice shaking slightly. He grabbed a towel from the shelf in the back of the closet, and cleaned himself off. He threw the towel to Naruto to clean his fingers, and sat down on the floor.

"Sit down, Naruto," he said huskily. "If I'm going to do you, then it's gonna have to be down here. I can't stand right now."

Naruto tentatively lowered himself down beside Sasuke. The raven immediately went for Naruto pants, unzipping them to reveal blue boxers. Naruto blushed, looking up, but Sasuke's eyes were down and focused. He gasped as Sasuke pulled his already hard manhood from his boxers with a small smirk.

"So... jacking me off got you hard?"

"...Shut up."

Sasuke shrugged, and seized Naruto, running a finger down the length. Naruto stiffened as Sasuke climbed onto his lap, still naked from the waist down. His fingers continued to stroke Naruto in a most sensitive way, and his other hand touched the blonde's lips. Naruto blue eyes were wide, crimson burning under them, and Sasuke leaned forward to close the gap between them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, a trace of a moan already in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Just call it the moment."

Still atop Naruto, he swung his hips over the hard member and lowered himself onto it. Naruto screamed in surprise and ecstasy as he felt Sasuke's heat around him.

"Naruto... get... me... again..." Sasuke said through thrusts, and Naruto looked down. Sasuke was hard again. He pulled the member up as far as he could, and lowered his mouth to it. Sasuke cried out as Naruto's hot tongue danced circles on it, his wet saliva coating the entire length. He rode Naruto while the blonde sucked him off, and he came into Naruto's mouth. With Naruto's climax, Sasuke felt the release inside of his body, and pulled himself off. Naruto released the sticky member from his mouth.

Sasuke rolled flat onto the floor, panting hard again. After of a moment of sweet bliss, he pulled Naruto down for another kiss, and slowly put his clothes back on.

**XXX**

"You know, we don't look obvious at all," Naruto said sarcastically as they walked back down the hall to where the boys were. There were stains on their clothes, their hair was disheveled, both of their eyes were burning fever-bright, the blush seemed permanently plastered to Naruto's face, and Naruto even had bite marks on his shoulder.

"And to top it all off..." Naruto said, after reviewing all this. "We smell like sex!"

"I know." Sasuke smirked as he walked.

"Sex! We don't have sex! Not with each other!"

"Looks like we just did." Sasuke turned to Naruto, a smile set on his features. Naruto sighed, looking quickly at him and then forward again.

"Well, we shouldn't have, anyway."

"You're telling me you didn't enjoy that?" Another smirk.

"Of course I did," Naruto said, still looking forward.

"Then let's do it again." Sasuke shoved Naruto down against the wall, taking his lips into a kiss before the blonde could protest.

**XXX**

"What was that?" Kiba asked, looking up. He and the others had begun playing cards while waiting for Naruto to return.

Shikamaru peered around the corner.

"They're having sex in the hallway."

Kiba looked back down at his hand of cards.

"Let them have at it, then. At least we know they're getting their orgasms."

**_OWARI_**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A/N: I swear, smut is just getting so fun to write! I don't know why.**

**And, by the way, I tried to make Kiba sound a little bit gangsta. It's the tone that popped into my head while I was writing his lines.**

**Go lemonade!**


End file.
